Control devices are disposed in many vehicles for the activation and control of display devices. It is thereby rendered possible for a vehicle driver, for example, to individually vary or adapt a route display, volume display, and/or temperature display etc. The control devices usually comprise control knobs or switches or they are formed by touch-active surfaces, so-called touchpads.
Document EP 2 055 522 A1, which probably forms the nearest prior art, describes a human-machine interface formed by a touchpad, which is integrated in a display. The touchpad can be varied from a first position into a second position, wherein in the first position it is only partially visible for a vehicle driver since it is partly covered by a steering wheel. In the second position the touchpad is located adjacent to the steering wheel and is completely visible for the vehicle driver. In both positions the touchpad and the display is directed toward a rear side of the vehicle.
It is at least object to provide a control device for a vehicle, which is disposed functionally and ergonomically advantageously in the vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.